For Acceptance, I'll Leave
by Mantinas
Summary: A two part oneshot. In order to make Ash happy, Gary decides to leave for the sake of his friend's acceptance. But Ash has second thoughts. Palletshipping. Warning: homophobes present inside story, but not too bad.


For Acceptance, I'll Leave

Disclaimer-I don't own!

Gary sighed as he climbed the mountain. He could run back. He could open Ash's tent open, hug the trainer close, and place gentle kisses all over his beautiful face. He could beg to join their group between each kiss until Ash acquiesced and build their relationship more.

But no. Deep down he knew that would do more harm than good. Ash could not stand being hated by his friends. His surrogate family. It would devastate him to the point Gary could not help him and he'd fade away in a pool of blood.

_Granted_, Gary calmed himself, _That's probably pushing it. It won't happen anyway._

He loved Ash too much to let that possibility happen.

------ ------

Ash woke up feeling sad. He knew Gary would be gone and he'd be left with guilt and regret. But Gary accepted that. Gary said he'd leave in the morning so that he could go back to the way things were.

But how could he do that after something like this happening to him?

_The moon was full, casting it's hauntingly beautiful rays down on the clearing both boys found themselves in. Fireflies danced around the two as they sat and watched the various bug Pokémon fly._

_Subconsciously Gary wrapped and arm around Ash's shoulders, pulling him closer. It was like they were never rivals. Like they were friends for ever. And then, out of the blue, time stopped._

_Gary kissed him._

_Surprise gave way to response._

A yawn broke his train of thought. It was Dawn. She rubbed her eyes and waved to Ash, wishing him a good morning. But the trainer did not respond. She looked worried. But, as it seems to always happen; Brock woke up and mentioned breakfast.

"Oh good," She said. "I'm so hungry! Hey, Ash! Breakfast is being made, wake up!"

Ash did not move. He was stuck to the spot, tears cascading down his face, wondering how he could have let him go.

"Hmm," Dawn said. "Brock,"

"Hmm?"

"Something's wrong with Ash." She said. "He's just sitting there. I even mentioned food and he's still sitting there."

Brock sighed. "Gary must have upset him again. Give him time."

------ ------Screw Acceptance, I Want You More!------ ------

The group packed everything up and moved out. Dawn was still worried about Ash; he didn't eat breakfast. He just sat still until Brock said it was time to move out. And even then, he moved like a man with little purpose.

Out on the road, everyone seemed a little tense. But none more than Ash. His faithful companion, Pikachu, had sensed this and decided not to both him with rides and decided to give him space by walking instead of riding.

the group passed a couple of boys holding hands. Ash just saw how happy they were and lowered his head further. Which then lowered further when Brock made a joke and Dawn laughed.

"Oh look," Dawn said. "It's Gary!"

That made Ash's head shoot up and saw that she was right. He was sitting on the hill, eating a late breakfast.

------ ------

Gary had seen two boys holding hands and decided, against his instinct, to stop and relax a little. But his mind kept running on the same tangent it seemed to be keen on being stuck to. Ash.

_They seemed really happy_. He thought. He shook his head, trying to think of something else. But it kept coming back. _What if we remained apart and he'll find someone else?_

His stomach grumbled and he remembered that he did not eat anything. Taking out a sandwich, he began to eat it slowly. His mind overthrew any concentration he would have on eating. And then he heard shouting.

"Oh look, it's Gary!"

He gulped. But did not panic. He tried to think fast.

"Hey, Gary!" She shouted. "Gary! Gary!"

But the sound of rushing feet was heard and he looked over his shoulder.

------ ------

Seeing Gary there made his heart skip a beat. He looked forlorn and lost. Just like himself. He looked at his two companions and thought hard. Could he honestly stay with them? The answer hit him hard like a brick.

No.

It was simple. Brock was nothing more than a brother to him. And brothers parted ways. Brock did it once, for love-as Misty told him. Now it was his turn. And Dawn? He barely knew her. And mostly she just wanted to get her ribbons. Forcing them to take time out of their long journey, even out of their way, just to go to her competitions. If anything she may be pleased to see him go.

Building his resolve, he ran towards his destiny. Pikachu following behind, but stopped at a respectable distance. Whatever was going on, it was best if the humans sorted it out with little interruption.

------ ------

Ash stood beside Gary, panting. Behind them, totally ignored, were a worried Dawn and a patient Brock, holding her back when she said they should back him up.

"This is between them." He said.

"Well, well, well," Gary said to his secret boyfriend, sounding like his old, cocky self. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Please Gary." Ash said, he lifted his head to stare at Gary, his eyes threatening to shed waterfalls. "Let me go with you."

This surprised the trainer. He had never considered that as an option. He thought that the bonds Ash had with his companions were too strong to break and that losing them would be bad for him.

Gary stood up and looked at Ash. His face did not convey his emotions, and that scared Ash. What if Gary meant it and it went back to how it was? Which Gary was he talking to? The rival or the friend?

Gary gave a small smile and spread his arms. Ash returned it with a huge smile and ran towards his lover. They embraced, each chuckling happily. Even Pikachu perked up and gave a happy call of 'Pika'!

The breeder and the coordinator stood their ground, shocked. Ash, their companion for years and year, respectively, was gay! Open mouthed they stared at the disgusting display of affection both trainers showed for one another.

"Come on, Dawn." Brock said, turning his head away from the couple. "Isn't your next ribbon in the next town?"

"Um," She hesitated.

She, like Brock, was confused and a little angry. She could also tell that Brock wanted to beat the boy he called a friend up. But, it was the years of friendship that sparred the boy. Finding no other option and the view disturbing, she ran to catch up to Brock. She felt fortunate that he wanted to continue on with her so that she wouldn't be alone.

She ran to catch up with Brock, leaving Ash and Gary to their embrace on the hill. The rays of the sun seemed to make them glow.

------ ------ End ------ ------

Mantineus-I wanted to add some dialog that included lines from the song I listened to while writing this. But it didn't seem to fit. In a way, the lyrics are laced within the story itself. ^_^ Yes, sappy, but who cares?! The song is "In My Arms" by Dead by April.


End file.
